


Reverse Murderer (Dropped)

by SmokeyVechi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Implied Relationships, Multi, Murderers, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), murderous children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyVechi/pseuds/SmokeyVechi
Summary: A Fnaf Alternate Universe where the adults that have a lot to do with the story die instead of the children. The children are rather murderous, and go for any chance they have, be it an adult or not. This is not made to make any of the canon situations any less bad, but more for my own interest in what it would be like. Main Characters are hard to specify, there are going to be a lot of them. The Phone Guy is Blance if you are wondering, as no proper name has been given.





	1. The First Murder

William POV:

 I was walking around during my night shift at Fredbear’s Family Diner, it was another boring night. Fredbear and Springbonnie were sitting in the backroom for maintenance, because of their double functionality they had a lot of upkeep compared to the rest of the animatronics. I had my flashlight as usual, but I was headed back to the room where I looked at the cameras to keep up with the building. It was a pain to watch everything, but it is just a part of the job. I finally was down the hall to my office and was about to go back to check the cameras when I heard a child’s laugh.

‘What is a child doing here after hours?’ I asked myself in my thoughts.  
‘How about you guess for both of us William.’ A familiar voice told me in my head.

‘Yeah, I suppose that would be good Ennard.’ I responded to them, sounding annoyed.

I walked closer to where I heard it, curious about it because all kids were meant to be gone at these hours. I saw the door to the maintenance room was open, and asked, “Hello?”

I heard the laugh again from the room and walked in only to have the door shut behind me. I looked over at the two animatronics in maintenance, and they were still leaning against the wall, not moving at all. ‘So it wasn’t them who shut the door, I wonder who shut it then?’ I pondered, kind of afraid.

I felt some sharp pain in my leg and quickly looked down to see a knife stuck in it. I screamed when I saw it, and fell to the floor, looking around quickly to see five figures in the darkness. I pointed my flashlight to see it was five children, and four were holding knives from the kitchen of the restaurant. I felt blood pouring down my leg from the wound, and the knife in my leg was indeed a kitchen knife. ‘Are these kids trying to kill me?! What did I ever do?!’ I screamed in my head, watching the kid without a knife approach me.

“Oh look at you mister, getting downed by a group of 12-year-olds with knives. I guess you won’t mind me pulling this out then.” The kid said, grabbing at the handle of the knife in my leg.

I screamed loudly as the kid pulled it out, causing more blood to pour out of the wound. I tried to move my arm, but then he quickly slashed at it, causing my arm to be cut open. I screamed again, my eyes widening in shock, and fear. “W-Why?” I choked, still in pain from the cuts.

“Because we hate adults, and you seemed like the perfect target. Weak willed, and all alone during the night shift.” One of the kids told me, sticking the knife up to my throat.

This allowed the other kids to get close, and begin stabbing my limbs, disabling me from moving. I kept screaming, eventually coughing blood up when they stabbed through my lungs. I saw my vision was beginning to fade to black as well, I had lost way too much blood to live at this point. Before I died, I felt the kid slit my throat just adding onto the pain in my last moments. I went limp and totally still.

First Kid’s POV:

I saw that the security had died, and I looked around for some way to dispose of the body. “I have an idea, what if we stuff his body into Springbonnie? It will be a good way to hide it.” I told my friends, them nodding as I suggested it.

We began to work with the suit moving the spring locks out of the way, and slowly stuffing his body in. We then put Springbonnie’s head back on to finish it, and I then decided we should leave before it gets to a time we can get caught. I quickly knocked the suit over so the spring locks would go off. My friends agreed with me, and we ran off, leaving the pizza place for home where we could hide the knives.

Noone’s Pov:

The next day really was something for the pizza place as they found the bloody crime scene, but they simply cleaned it up and removed what they could of the body from Springbonnie. Sending it to the man’s family. “William was one of our best night guards, what are supposed to do now!?” A man with a red necktie screamed clearly frightened.

“We just have to hope nothing more happens Blance. After all, this could be just a one-time thing.” Fred muttered at him, looking very scared himself.

“Who is going to take the night shift then?” Sawyer asked him, looking confused.

“You, as you are the only employee who would take that job in your best friend’s place. I hope nothing happens to you, Blance.” He reminded him, looking scared for him.

“It should be fine.” He responded, looking okay with it.

No one’s POV:

So Blance decided to take the night shift that night, and whatever would come with it. At the closing time was when he started the shift, but 12 am is when things really began to happen. He heard some noises from the other room so he went to go check the cameras for the rest of the place.

William’s POV:

Ennard opened my eyes again and looked around. We were on the show stage, and everything looked okay, ‘I thought we were dead?’ I processed this and then saw Ennard look down at my hands.

I noticed that they were not my own, but Springbonnie’s. He looked over next to us to see Fredbear had activated when we woke up, and he was giving us a sort of confused look. I panicked, and then heard Ennard stutter out one word, “W-what.”

Fredbear actually seemed to notice the voice change as if we were in control of Springbonnie at the moment. “Okay, that’s not Springbonnie. Is that you William?” Fredbear asked us, eyes examining his friend.

We nodded and felt like sobbing, we were a full animatronic, actually, I was possessing one, and Ennard had control, but it was still scary. We heard the camera activate for the show stage, and we looked straight at it, there was another night guard now. Fredbear also looked up, seemingly curious about the camera. We began to move even with the camera still on us, and started trying to walk, our new body seemed to help us with this, though. We eventually ended up at the office with Fredbear following on my tail.

Blance looked over at both of us, and we managed to choke out, “It’s Me.”

Fredbear looked over at Blance and blew it off slightly, we rolled our eyes. “Springbonnie? What is up with you?” Blance asked me, causing me to cease up a bit.

We shook our head, and pulled out something, it was our badge, ‘They didn’t take it away with my corpse?’ We questioned, throwing the badge to him.

He caught it, and looked up at me, his green eyes gleaming with fear. We could tell what he was about to say so we adjusted my bow, and walked off. We heard Fredbear, and Blance began to discuss something, but we ignored it, going back to the stage. We closed our eyes, becoming inactive.


	2. The Bite of 83'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fredbear bites down on William's youngest child, the situation becomes worse for the restaurant. It is planned to be shut down, and Michael his oldest is forced to live with his best friend Blance. It is a shock to the adults what almost happened to Michael, and what happened to his brother. Also, more headcanons are implemented here, such as the there are two bites thing.

William and Ennard’s POV:

We were watching the restaurant through Springbonnie’s eyes, as I was possessing him, and Ennard used him as a body now. Although he was in show mode so we had no control of what was happening, we saw my kid being picked on by my eldest son, Michael. No one was in the room, but a bunch of kids, and one teen. The song ended as soon as the kids began to crowd up on the teen, it was the same group of kids that had killed us, plus my son who was being picked on. We saw the next song would not start for a bit, but Fredbear had his mouth open, he was still talking. The kids picked Michael up, and began moving him towards the stage, the kids except for one grinned murderously, getting closer to Fredbear.

They held my son’s head up close to his jaws, and we cringed, were they trying to kill him just like us? We watched closely but were shocked when my youngest son stopped them, only for the kids to stuff him into Fredbear’s jaws instead. Michael screamed out, his cries of fear being heard by Blance as the kid’s head was crushed. Blance ran in, and looked very shocked as well as afraid, he had failed to stop something from happening again. Michael started to cry, his eyes tearing up harshly, and Blance called the police, holding Michael under his arm the whole time.

Fredbear instantly came out of show mode after that, as someone had shut him off from behind, we peeked to see another employee. We saw Blance giving Springbonnie a look, and we knew he was looking at us, he seemed to want to bring Michael here at night to explain what happens at night. “Michael, do you have somewhere to stay? You have to be questioned by the police sure, but I have to show you something.” He asked, watching the teen shake his head no.

8:30 pm - Right after closing time.

I woke up as soon as everyone other than them left the restaurant, this suit was good for a body, but I heard Fredbear crying from the back room. I walked towards the back room to find Blance waiting with Michael. “Why is Springbonnie walking around, shouldn't he be off now?” Michael asked, and I shifted, watching him look down at him.

“Well, he should be, that is if someone had not ended up dying next to him,” He told him, and he looked shocked.

“You mean my dad? You are implying he’s a ghost?!” He asked confused.

We made typical noise that I would make when I was alive. While we loved Michael it was better to stay silent.

“Dad!? It really is you, do you think you know what’s wrong with Fredbear?” He asked, curious.

 We shook our head, going to see what was wrong.

“William, Spring! I can’t believe what happened, I bit a kid!” Fredbear cried loudly, causing me to sit down next to him, and pat his back.

“I hate to admit it buddy, but this might be the end of Fredbear and friends. It’s not your fault, but we knew it would happen sometime.” We admitted.

“What’s gonna happen to you, and me?” He asked, still clearly unhappy.

“All we know is the fact that we will probably be used for spare parts, same for the others,” We responded, sighing.

“So, we can’t have shows anymore? I don’t understand why all this had to happen.” He growled.

“We don’t either Fred, but all we know is the kid you bit is in a coma and is not predicted to survive. So it was only a natural reaction to sell the rights off to a bigger company, and send all the suits, as well as the employees with it.” I told him, resting next to him against the wall.

“You two can stay in there, by the way, I was supposed to put you up anyways, they are going to transfer you to the new restaurant soon, but it won’t be open for three years, they have to make new animatronics, and set up the building,” Blance told us, and I sighed.

“Okay, I guess it’s time for a break. Goodnight William, goodnight Spring.” Fred said, waiting for me to respond.

“Goodnight Fred,” We said this in unison with Spring as we shut off, he followed not too far behind.


	3. The New Resturant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally wakes up after being transferred with the rest of the animatronics, and he as well as Ennard explains their situation to the others. (Also finally updated again, I've been in a rough situation for a while.)

William and Ennard p.o.v:

We woke up finally, and found Springbonnie now completely lacking most of an endoskeleton, it looked like they had tried to change him a bit, but failed, so he looked more like a gold colored Bonnie. Golden Bonnie seemed like a better name for him now. Fredbear was resting against the wall, his endoskeleton was still there, but he was awake so it was probably night time. We tried to activate Spring, but all that came up were two white pupils from our presence. “Afton, is that you?” Freddy asked, getting all the other animatronic’s attention.

“I’m surprised the matey managed to stay attached to Springbonnie, Arrrr it seems like they did a real number on him,” Foxy commented, looking at me.

“We honestly think Springtrap is a better name for him now, even though he’s gone, and it’s just us. Just call us Springtrap, we don’t feel safe using our real name anymore.” We told them, watching Freddy nod.

“I-if it makes y-you feel comfortable.” Bonnie stutter, his face missing.

“We are all in pretty bad shape, but you are probably the worse of all of us Spring, almost no endoskeleton, or real personality anymore, just an almost empty suit. Though Marionette did do a good job waking you up again.” Fredbear told me, and we gave a stare Marionette?

“You know the kid that got killed outside the diner? That’s Marionette’s possessive ghost.” Freddy told me, his eyes kinda messed up.

“Oh. Is Blance alright?” We asked scared for him.

“He’s fine, so is Michael too, they let him get a job here, he’s the mechanic,” Chica told me, adjusting her jaw.

“Really quick question, Why do you refer to yourself as we or us?” Freddy chimed in honestly curious.

“Because we are not one person, but rather an animatronic and, a person. What little is left of the endoskeleton was so harshly smashed into the suit they could not remove it, that is a part of us. We are not only Afton, but Ennard as well.” We responded, our voices in unison.   
“How did that happen, and how come Ennard has never spoken before?” Chica asked.

“It’s hard for someone like me, Ennard to speak without being able to move,” Ennard responded.   
“Ennard wanted to escape from the horrible Sister location I made, and he gave me a choice. He would scoop out my skeleton, and take it’s place or he would try to kill me. While he was reluctant I knew he would not stop. So I let him into my body, and he allows me to decide our actions.” I told them. 

We looked up to see the door opening, and everyone went back into inactivity other than us because we could not really move to start with. Michael walked in, it was late, though, and he walked over to the corner where we and Spring are. He saw the white pupils in the suit’s eyes and smiled. “It’s nice to see you are still around.” He chuckled, smiling.

I made a noise similar to it's okay, causing everyone else to become active again.

“I-it’s nice to see s-someone h-hasn’t forgotten about us.” Bonnie stuttered, looking up with his red eye.

Blance peeked around the door, and our white pupils caught his eyes, causing him to smile a bit, it was clear he missed us. We frowned, watching Michael roll his eyes, he probably thought it would not happen.

A location change would not mean anything for a murderer, we knew that. We let out a yawn, our teeth clicking a bit. Blance watched everyone simply gets adjusted to dealing with nighttime activity, the other old animatronics stood up, watching us closely. “Spring, can you even get up?” Blance asked, a bit concerned.

I shook my head quickly teleporting across the room while still sat down.

“W-what, am I-I hallucinating? H-he teleported.” Bonnie asked, his hand going up to his head.

I shook my head, shrugging lightly.

“Just don’t scare the new guy with it, Jeremy is already kind of scared of the Marionette, the thing loves going into his office at night to just watch him,” Michael told me.

I looked surprised, my white pupils watching him.

The other animatronics became uncomfortable as if knowing we were a vengeful spirit.

Blance and Michael seemed to frown at this, but Blance turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It appeared to be one of the newer animatronics, but they looked like garbage and were hanging from the ceiling. “Blance, Michael, who are you talking to, the old animatronics?” The voice asked.

“Yeah Mangle, perhaps you would like to see them, they are all awake now, despite the fact that they should not be functioning,” He responded, opening the door for this Mangle to peek in.

Mangle was a fox, a lot like Foxy, probably his replacement, but they were white, and pink, however, everything else was just messed up endoskeleton, and wires. “It’s nice to see that Marionette’s friend is awake now, he really is a bit more like a ghost, or should I say they are a ghost in the machine.” Mangle said, laughing a bit.

“Hey, it’s rude to refer to us when you don’t know our name,” We yelled jokingly, laughing a bit.

“You name is really simple actually, deciding to go by Springtrap was a good choice you know,” Mangle responded, smiling.

“Thanks. It looks like the night is almost over, so go ahead, and leave us oldies to rest, you know how long it’s been.” We told them, watching the other animatronics go back to their positions, and the rest of them leave.

We teleported back to the corner, sitting in our normal disabled position, and taking a break for a  bit.


End file.
